1. Field
This application relates generally to data storage, and more specifically to a system, article of manufacture and method for implementing a database index in shared memory.
2. Related Art
A distributed database can include a plurality of database nodes. If a database node goes offline, a ‘cold’ restart (e.g. the database node's machine is physically turned off and back on again causing, an initial boot of the machine) may be implemented before the database node is again available in the distributed database system. Currently, many production database nodes can have periods of over an hour to complete a ‘cold’ restart process. The ‘cold’ restart process can include various operations such as rebuilding, an index and/or other data structures. These operations can involve reading the data from the storage drives. Consequently, these operations may increase the time overhead of the ‘cold’ restart process.